its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Show XVIII
Show XVIII of It's All Been Done Radio Hour ''was performed at MadLab theatre in Columbus, Ohio on Saturday, December 10th, 2016 at 3:30PM. It was written by Jerome Wetzel and directed by Chase McCants, and billed as the "Gather 'Round the Fire Holiday Special." As with the first holiday special in 2015, this one had no commercials, replaced with a framework story in which Packer and Ratcliff comforted Captain Kahkay by showing him stories. These stories were the other four original segments, all of which featured a lead or leads flashing back to some backstory, ''Inception-like, which they told around or in front of a fire. For the podcast, the framework was released in five parts (podcast episodes 80, 80b, 80c, 80d, and 80e), which were cumulatively called Universe Journey "Gather 'Round the Fire," with the first part subtitled "The Funeral of Dr. Awshucks." The comforting was necessary as the show started with a funeral for fallen lead Dr. Awshucks. The cast performed "The Parting Glass," a song chosen by Seamus Talty and instrumentally performed by guest stars Kristin Green and Cody Richards and troupe member Shane Stefanchik. Kristin arranged the traditional Scottish song. Seamus (as Chief Engineer Foley) was the soloist, with Dan Condo, Nathan Haley, and Keith Jackson backing him. The entire cast participated. Amanda Iman stood silently as the deceased Awshucks. The epilogue to the show featured Amanda Iman singing a traditional Christmas song as Dr. Awshuck. Kristin Green again arranged and instrumentally performed, with slightly adapted lyrics by Jerome Wetzel. The other four stories, which Kahkay, Packer, and Ratcliff did not appear in, were also titled "Gather 'Round the Fire" and released as episodes of their regular segments. They did not have their traditional theme songs or intros, nor did the full lead casts appear in most stories. Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One's did count as the first episode of Volume Two, and helped kick off that story in important ways, including introducing a new main character and the volume's villains. Dan Condo was promoted to full-time cast member, up from Associate, as of this show. Virgil Von Hartzel would have been offered the same, but had to stay part-time because he moved home to Arizona for work and family. Virgil would continue to appear in the show regularly until resigning from the troupe in December 2018, and then after would still return to guest star. Show XVIII was the last 3:30 show and the last performance in which all tickets were regularly $5. Segments * Universe Journey ''"Gather 'Round the Fire" - 5 part framework story, the first subtitled "The Funeral of Dr. Awshucks" * ''Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One ''"Gather 'Round the Fire" * ''The Topnotch Tangler ''"Gather 'Round the Fire" * ''The Scary Dead ''"Gather 'Round the Fire" * ''Pornstar Detectives ''"Gather 'Round the Fire" '''Performers' This show was marred by Chris Allen. Absent troupe members: None Guest Stars * Kristin Green was the fourteenth guest star and this was her second appearance. Kristin played Sheila in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One ''and arranged and performed instrumentals for the ''Universe Journey ''music. * Cody Richard provided instrumental support in ''Universe Journey. He was the twentieth guest star and this was his first appearance. * Shannon Marie Watts was the eighth guest star and this was her third appearance. She reprised her role as Meredith in The Scary Dead. Suggested Music Cast member Keith Jackson suggests songs that would go well with these episodes. The music was not used in the show, nor were any rights obtained.